danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyouko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyouko) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. An enigmatic girl whose talent was completely unknown in the beginning, she often helped Naegi to make a breakthrough in the investigations and trials. Later, it was revealed that she was actually amnesiac. Her true identity was the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, the previous Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy. She survived the final trial and escaped with the other survivors at the end of the game. She is also one of the returning characters in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Kirigiri joined the Future Foundation after the events of the first game. A light novel based around her past has been announced named Dangan Ronpa Kirigiri. Appearance Kirigiri is a relatively tall, pretty girl with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consists of a dark-purple collared jacket over a white blouse and tie, along with a short skirt and knee high boots. She also always wears her custom-made black gloves to conceal scars on her hands that she received back when she was an amateur. Personality Kirigiri is a stoic and mysterious girl with amnesia. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even when a body is found. Kirigiri is also one of very few students that sees things objectively and doesn’t jump to conclusions in the trial, making her a valuable ally to Naegi. Kirigiri is very sensitive regarding the subject about Hope Peak’s Academy Headmaster (which later is revealed to be her own father), going so far as to even lose her cool when Alter Ego mentioned the possibility of him being the mastermind. She also doesn't like it when people keep secrets from her, as Naegi finds out. Ever since the first murder, she becomes close with Naegi, evident from her later interactions with him hinting some sort of mutual attraction. When Naegi allows himself found guilt in Chapter 5 (though he's saved at the last minute by Alter Ego), Kirigiri realizes that she's been putting her own desires ahead of his safety. When they discover that Naegi ends up at the garbage disposal room, she risks her life to save him. Biography Pre-Despair Incident Kirigiri comes from a family of famous detectives. Even though her family kept their talent out of the spotlight, Kirigiri publicly touted her abilities so that the Hope's Peak recruiters would notice her. While attending Hope's Peak she did investigations for her father and the Hope's Peak Academy Steering Committee. High School Life of Mutual Killing -coming soon- Execution Detention Kirigiri is in a room filled with school desks. In the center is a large conveyor belt where her desk is located. As she sits there, it goes backwards towards the end of the room. Behind her at the end of the conveyor belt is a large block resembling a trash compactor that slams down every few seconds intending to crush whatever is underneath. Above is a television showing Monobear's face on it. As her desk moves backwards, Monobear dressed as a teacher appears in front of her and attempts to teach her a lesson in class, while Kirigiri constantly turns her gaze behind her, nervously watching the compactor. Eventually her desk goes under the compactor, and Kirigiri is crushed flat. This ending is the bad end route in the game. Trivia *Her voice actress, Yōko Hikasa, is famously known for voicing Mio from K-On. Quotes *"If I don't have to, I think I won't." *"Everyone, keep calm." *"For the time being, let's go once more over what we know." *"That's suspicious... someone is probably lying..." *"You won't find anything just staring at it." *"...You're hopeless." *"I... have come in contact with dead bodies for quite some time now..." *"When you see something strange, don't you think It's a good idea to check it in detail?" *"A hint is one thing, but simply sharing the answer it leads to is dangerous." *"I don’t want to push too many preconceptions into your head before the school trial begins. You should come up with satisfying answers by yourself…" *"I do trust you, to a certain extent. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even tell you this much." * "Nothing will change if we stay here. Let’s go…" * "As long as we don’t hear his explanation for it, this is not yet over." *"He already confessed. I can’t imagine why he’d lie now." *"Your conclusion is not wrong, in all likelihood." Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Dangan Ronpa/Zero Characters